My Wish
by Megumi Yoora
Summary: Akan ada Kontes Musik di Ouran High School. Hino Kahoko, siswi program reguler Seisho Gakuen, akan ikut kontes tsb dengan Tsuchiura dkk. Dan Kaoru Hitachiin pun menaruh perasaan pada Hino.  #Ga pinter buat summary -,-  Mind to RnR?


Aloha! Akhirnya aku bisa nge-post fict ini... *yahuuu!*

Fict-ku ini adalah fict kelima juga fict Crossover pertamaku... *gaje*

Crossover Ouran sama La Corda mungkin udah banyak yang nge-post, tapi daku hanya ingin mencoba-coba saja..

Oke, to the point aja deh...

Pair Hino K. – Kaoru H.

Warning: Very Gaje, so, prepare u'r self before read this FanFict…! Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi, bila ada kesamaan dengan yang ada di dunia nyata, itu merupakan kebetulan saja.

Well, please enjoy this fict! :3

**My Wish**

Seisho Gakuen, sekolah swasta yang bagus dengan kualitas dan level yang tinggi. Sekolah itu terbagi menjadi 2 program, program musik dan program reguler. Murid-murid yang termasuk dalam program musik adalah murid-murid yang mempunyai skill ber-musik yang sangat baik (lebih tepatnya, di atas rata-rata; kira-kira begitulah penjelasannya).

Sedangkan murid-murid lainnya, yang memiliki skill seperti mata pelajaran, olahraga, dll, termasuk dalam program reguler.

Letak sekolah ini bersebelahan dengan sekolah swasta Ouran. Sekolah Ouran adalah sekolah untuk anak-anak pengusaha, politikus, artis, bangsawan, dll (ya begitulah). Sekolah ini meliputi TK-Universitas (namun yang akan kita tampilkan di bagian SMA).

Setiap tingkatannya (SD-SMA) memiliki 4 kelas. Kelas A, kelas untuk orang-orang yang kaya raya, atau yang jenius; kelas B, kelas untuk orang-orang setingkat di bawah kelas A; kelas C, kelas untuk orang biasa (menengah ke atas); dan kelas D, kelas untuk anak-anak Yakuza.

Di SMA Ouran, terdapat sebuah klub yang menempati ruang musik 3. Klub itu berisi 7 orang siswa yang tampan (dll), bisa dikatakan, klub tsb adalah Host Club.

Nah, segitu penjelasan ttg kedua sekolah itu. Let's begin the story!

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club_Bisco Hatori & La Corda D'oro_Yuki Kure**

**Pairing: Kaoru Hitachiin – Hino Kahoko**

**Story by: Megumi Yoora**

…

"Huwaaah! Sudah jam 8.25!" seru Kahoko Hino, siswi Seisho Gakuen kelas 2-2 program reguler.

Sudah jatuh, ketimpa tangga pula. Begitulah peribahasa yang sesuai dengan Kahoko Hino saat ini. Sudah terlambat, buku PR Fisika dan buku Paket Bahasa Inggrisnya ketinggalan di rumah. Sudah begitu, Ia dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Pak Sugimoto, guru Kewarganegaraan, karena ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan Pak Sugimoto. Lengkaplah sudah penderitaan Kahoko Hino hari itu.

"Kamu kena pelet apa hari ini? Kok nasibmu sial banget sih, Hino?" tanya Nao, teman sebangkunya penasaran kepada Hino yang sedang mengunyah makanannya dengan gigitan yang _slow motion_. (Gaje!)

"Entahlah, Nao…" jawab Hino tidak bersemangat, tepatnya lesu.

"Kyaaa~! Lihat deh! Klub Sepak Bola Ouran SHS datang untuk latih tanding dengan klub Sepak Bola sekolah kita!" pekik Amo, ketua klub Koran.

"Mana! Mana!" seluruh siswi yang mendengar hal itu, langsung berebut melihat ke arah jendela. 'Huh, gitu saja heboh,' pikir Hino.

…

"Hino!" Tsuchiura Ryotaro, siswa kelas 2-5 program reguler memanggil Hino yang sedang berjalan sambil membawa banyak barang.

"Tsuchiura-kun! Selamat siang!" sapa Hino.

"Hei, kita di panggil Pak Kana. Katanya, ia juga merekomendasikan kita untuk ikut dalam Pentas Musik di sekolah Ouran," Tsuchiura memulai pembicaraan.

"Nani? Pentas Musik di sekolah Ouran? Kok aku baru tahu?" tanya Hino penasaran.

"Masa? Ah ya, mungkin hanya beberapa saja yang tahu hal itu. Soalnya pentas itu baru akan diselenggarakan pada bulan depan" terang Tsuchiura.

"Lalu, kau akan memainkan lagu apa?" tanya Hino.

"Hng~ karena temanya bebas, aku ingin orang-orang mendengarkan Fantasie Impromptu yang kumainkan tempo hari, atau tidak, Fur Elise," terang Tsuchiura.

"Heh… menurutku itu bagus…" ujar Hino.

'Duuh, lagu apa yang cocok untuk kumainkan yah?' pikir Hino.

…...

Pak Kana menyuruh Hino dan Tsuchiura untuk berkumpul di ruang latihan. Hino dan Tsuchiura sudah menunggu di ruang latihan. Saat mereka sedang asyik berbincang-bincang, mereka tertegun saat melihat pintu ruangan terbuka. Ternyata yang datang adalah Tsukimori dan Pak Kana.

"Ah! Kalian berdua sudah datang!" seru Pak Kana.

"Eh, Tsukimori-kun…" sapa Hino. Tsuchiura hanya cuek saat Tsukimori datang.

"To the point saja, Pak Kana," ujar Ren Tsukimori, siswa kelas 2-A program musik.

"Nah~ Aku merekomendasi siswa-siswi kelas 2 yang ikut kompetisi musik tempo hari untuk ikut pentas musik SMA Ouran," terang Pak Kana dengan nada datar. Ketiga murid yang merupakan pelajar kelas 2 hanya mengangukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

"Sudah, gitu aja. Kalian sudah boleh balik ke kelas," ujar Pak Kana sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Kapan Pentas Musik itu dihelat? Temanya apa? Kenapa Cuma kita bertiga?" tanya Tsukimori beruntun seperti kereta api.

"Pentas itu dihelat pada bulan November depan, temanya bebas, cuma kalian saja, karena peserta yang dianjurkan untuk tingkat SMA adalah kelas 1-2 saja, kelas 3 tidak diperbolehkan dengan alasan belajar untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk UN," Pak Kana menjawab pertanyaan Tsukimori yang beruntun dengan jawaban yang beruntun pula.

…

Itu adalah sebagian keadaan di Perguruan Seisho. Mari kita tengok keadaan di sekolah Ouran, tepatnya di SMA Ouran.

Di ruang musik 3, terdapat sebuah klub yang isinya cowok-cowok tampan dan borjuis. Begitu pintu ruang tsb terbuka, cowok-cowok tampan tsb akan menyambut orang yang membuka pintu tsb. Karena…

"Welcome, Hime-sama…" ujar ke-7 (salah satunya aslinya seorang cewek yang selalu dikira anak cowok) cowok-cowok tampan tsb. Ya, klub tsb adalah Host Club. (kalo mau tau lebih jelas ttg Host Club, cari aja di Google #promosi).

"Hime-sama, kau mau menambah tehnya?" tanya dua orang kembar yang bernama Hikaru & Kaoru Hitachiin, kelas 1-A. "Kyaaa! Hitachiin brothers!" seru beberapa siswi yang dijamu oleh Hitachiin Brothers. Lalu mereka tepar di tempat.

"Hime-sama, kami menjual album foto personel Ouran High School Host Club. Jika anda sekalian bersedia membelinya, kami menjual album itu seharga 1000 Yen/buku," seorang anggota Host Club dengan cirri-ciri berkacamata mempromosikan sebuah album yang berisi foto-foto anggota Host Club. Yah, laki-laki tsb adalah Ootori Kyoya, kelas 2-A.

"Ya, kami mau!" ujar seluruh siswi dengan mengeluarkan mata yang berkilau.

"Mori-chan, mau cake?" tawar seorang anak kecil (sebenarnya siswa kelas 3-A di SMA Ouran) yang bernama Haninozuka Mitsukuni kepada seorang dengan perawakan tinggi dan pendiam yang duduk disebelahnya. "Mitsukuni-kun, kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak memakan cake. Nanti gigimu bermasalah lagi," terang Takazuki Morinozuka, siswa kelas 3-A sambil memegang dan mengelap mulut Honey-senpai yang terdapat butiran cream.

Siswi-siswi yang melihat pemandangan tsb langsung tepar di tempat.

Lalu, mari kita lihat di salah satu sudut di ruangan Host Club.

"Nona, senyummu yang merekah bagai bunga mawar ini sangatlah menawan," gombal seorang dengan blonde hair'nya sambil menyerahkan setangkai mawar merah kepada seorang siswi yang digombalinya (dan si siswi itu ga nyadar kalo dia lagi digombalin sama si blonde hair itu). Cowok dengan blonde hair itu bernama Tamaki Suoh, kelas 2-A. putra dari presdir grup Suoh. Dan di depannya, dudukah seorang pemuda yang sebenarnya adalah seorang cewek. Ia adalah Haruhi Fujioka, seorang siswa yang mendapat beasiswa untuk bersekolah di Ouran High School.

"Eng, Haruhi, kau mau cake ini? Cake ini manis sekali, lho," tawar seorang siswi yang bernama Kaguragano. Haruhi pun langsung menatap pada Kaguragano, dan tersenyum. Kagurano seperti akan meleleh saja saking senangnya saat Haruhi tersenyum padanya. "Tidak, menurutku, kau jauh lebih manis dibandingkan cake itu, Kagurano-san," ujar Haruhi lagi. Semua siswi juga tepar begitu melihat Haruhi menatap dan tersenyum lagi.

'Gheh! Aku cewek, mereka juga cewek, tapi kenapa tepar kayak gitu begitu digombalin dikit? Astaga!' batin Haruhi kesal dalam hatinya yang amat dalam.

…

Setelah mengikuti acara klub, Haruhi dan Hitachiin Brothers yang sekelas, berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Sambil berbincang-bincang pula, pastinya.

"Oh yah! Katanya sekolah ini akan mengadakan Kontes Musik, yah?" tanya Haruhi.

"Yah, pesertanya dari sekolah yang setara dengan sekolah kita, kayak Perguruan Seisho yang tetanggaan dengan sekolah ini," terang Kaoru. Hikaru hanya mangut-mangut.

"Dari sekolah kita…" belum selesai Haruhi bicara, Hikaru sudah memotong lebih dahulu.

"Raja juga ikut dalam kontes itu. Ia akan memainkan sebuah lagu dengan Piano," ujar Hikaru lagi. "Ah! Raja ikutan juga? Hee, aku baru tahu," ujar Haruhi. Sejak masalah yang ada di keluarga Suoh berhasil di selesaikan dengan cara yang baik, keluarga tsb menjadi damai. Nenek Tamaki sudah mau berbincang-bincang dengan cucunya tsb. Ayah dan Ibu Tamaki yang awalnya tinggal di Perancis sudah tinggal bersama di kediaman utama Suoh di Jepang.

"Tumben-tumben sekali sekolah bikin kontes musik. Dan ide itu berawal dari perbincangan Nenek dan Raja," timpal Kaoru.

"Oh, gitu yah," respon Haruhi dengan datar.

"Kagurazaka kelas 2-B juga ikutan lho. Katanya ia akan bermain dengan biola. Kalau dari perguruan Seisho, mereka hanya mengirim 3 saja, tapi itu baru rencana. Biasanya, perguruan Seisho bakal nambahin lagi," terang Hikaru.

Saat mereka sedang asyik berbincang-bincang, Kaoru pun terjatuh tiba-tiba bersamaan dengan seseorang yang menabraknya. Dokumen-dokumen berupa kertas yang digenggam orang tsb, tercecer disekitaran lantai.

"Ah! Gomenne!" seru orang yang tidak sengaja menabrak Kaoru yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis.

"Auwh! Kau tak apa?" tanya Kaoru sambil membantu gadis tsb untuk berdiri dan mengambil kertas-kertas milik gadis itu yang berserakan. 'Partitur?' batin Kaoru dalam hatinya sambil membaca kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Aduh! Maafkan saya! Saya sudah ceroboh, anda juga malah membantu saya! Arigatou gozaimasu!" ternyata gadis tsb bukan mengenakan seragam siswi Ouran High School, namun memakai seragam Seisho Gakuen program reguler.

"Tak apa, yang penting kau tidak terluka," kata Kaoru sambil menyerahkan kertas-kertas yang isinya partitur musik yang dimainkan untuk biola.

"Eng, Ano, ruang pendaftaran Kontes Musik Ouran bulan depan di mana yah? Tadi aku terpisah dengan temna-temanku yang juga mendaftar," ujar gadis tsb.

"Kau tinggal berjalan lurus saja melewati koridor ini. Lihat ada panah penunjuk. Ruang pendaftaran berada di ruang musik 1" terang Kaoru.

"Ah, Arigatou, err~" saat gadis tsb ingin berterima kasih, ia terlihat bingung.

"Aku Kaoru Hitachiin, siswa kelas 1-A. Salam kenal" ujar Kaoru sambil mengulurkan tangannya di depan gadis berambut kemerahan yang panjangnya melebihi bahunya.

"Saya Hino Kahoko, kelas 2-2 program reguler Seisho Gakuen. Salam kenal juga," ujar Hino, gadis berambut kemerahan tsb sambil membalas uluran tangan Kaoru.

"Baiklah, Hitachiin-san, Arigatou Gozaimasu, jaa" pamit Hino, lalu berlari ke arah yang sudah diterangkan Kaoru. Setelah Hino pergi, muka Kaoru terlihat memerah di mata Hikaru dan Haruhi.

"Kenapa, Kaoru? Naksir cewek itu?" goda Hikaru. Kaoru yang sadar digoda Hikaru, langsung mengelak dan berjalan duluan menghindari Hikaru yang mengejeknya terus menerus.

'Hng, gadis itu, Hino Kahoko yah,' batin Kaoru.

…

Sejak saat Kaoru bertemu Hino, Kaoru terus memikirkan Hino, sampai-sampai ia sering mengabaikan segala curhatan Hikaru gara-gara terlalu serius memikirkan Hino.

Begitu pula dengan Hino. Sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kaoru, Hino terus memikirkan Kaoru. 'Kaoru Hitachiin, yah' batin Hino.

…

"Hausnya!" seru Hino sambil mengambil beberapa uang receh, dan dimasukkan ke dalam mesin penjual minuman. Setelah memencet beberapa tombol, minuman yang dipilih Hino pun keluar.

Saat akan membeli minuman lagi, tiba-tiba duit recehan Hino ada yang terjatuh, dan memasuki kolong mesin tsb. "Sial!" batin Hino. Karena tidak bisa mengambil koin tsb, Hino segera mengeluarkan duit kertasnya. Saat itu juga, ia bertemu dengan Kaoru, yang akan membeli minuman juga.

"Hino Kahoko?" tanya Kaoru kaget.  
>"Eh, Hitachiin Kaoru, yah?" Hino berbalik bertanya.<p>

"Kau juga mau beli minuman? Eh, silakan!" ujar Hino lalu agak menjauh dari mesin penjual minuman. Kaoru terlihat gugup, dan berpikir sejenak untuk memilih minuman. Hino merasa, Kaoru terlalu lama memutuskan untuk memilih minuman yang mau diminumnya. "Hitachiin?" tanya Hino.

"Hino, gimana cara mengoperasikan alat ini?" tanya Kaoru polos. Hino hampir tepar karena pertanyaan Kaoru. "Eh!" seru Hino dengan nada bertanya.

"Aku tak tahu. Ajarkan, dong," terlihat muka Kaoru yang memerah karena malu.

Hino menarik nafasnya. Lalu mengajarkan beberapa step menggunakan mesin penjual minuman tsb. Kaoru memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Lalu, keluarlah minuman yang dipilihnya. "Sugoi! Penemuan mesin penjual minuman otomatis oleh rakyat jelata memang hebat!" ujar Kaoru dengan nada pelan. "Eh?" Hino bingung. Kaoru jadi salting.

"Ti-tidak! Bukan apa-apa!" seru Kaoru lagi. Lalu Kaoru mencoba lagi apa yang sudah di ajarkan Hino. "Ini" ujar Kaoru sambil menyerahkan minuman yang dibelinya.

"Eh, buatku?" tanya Hino. "Ya iyalah," jawab Kaoru datar. Hino sempat terpana saat Kaoru mentraktirnya _soft drink_. 'Masa anak Ouran kayak dia ga tau mesin penjual minuman?' batin Hino. Atmosfir sunyi mengelilingi mereka. Kaoru mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan yang baik dan benar (?), sedangkan Hino masih berpikir tentang Kaoru yang tidak tahu menahu dengan mesin penjual minuman otomatis seperti itu.

Kaoru yang sudah dapat topik, langsung angkat bicara.

"Eto… Hino, Kau ikut Kontes Musik itu, yah?" tanya Kaoru membuka pembicaraan. Hino tersadar dari lamunannya. "Eh… Anu, Iya… Aku ikut Kontes itu…" jawab Hino rada-rada gugup.

"Emang ikut kontes musik kayak gitu, enak yah?" tanya Kaoru.

"Enak kok. Emang sih gugup, apalagi kalau kita udah mikir kalau kita ga bisa atau mikir yang jelek-jelek. Tapi, kalau kita PD aja, pas ngikutin kontes dan tampil, rasanya senang dan bangga gitu," terang Hino bersemangat + bangga. Kaoru melihat semua ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Hino saat menceritakan ttg Kontes Musik. Sekali-kali, Kaoru tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Hino yang lucu, membuat Hino jadi salting. Dan mereka berdua tidak sadar, bahwa sejak Hino mengajari step menggunakan mesin penjual minuman otomatis tsb pada Kaoru, para anggota Host Club lainnya (termasuk Haruhi yang dipaksa Tamaki), ternyata sedang mengawasi Kaouru dan Hino yang sedang berada di dekat mesin penjual minuman otomatis. Hikaru, sang kakak kembar Kaoru, terlihat serius mengamati adiknya yang sedang bersama seorang gadis yang merupakan salah satu siswi Seisho Gakuen.

"Hikaru, adikmu terlihat mesra sekali dengan gadis itu!" bisik Tamaki.

"Raja diam aja deh! Kalau kau terlalu berisik terus, nanti kita ketahuan lho!" ujar Hikaru (dengan nada bisikan) sambil menutup mulut Tamaki.

"Ssst! Lihat Hika-chan! Kao-chan…" ujar Honey-senpai sambil menunjuk ke arah Kaoru.

…

"Hei, habis kontes tsb, kau mau tidak, jalan-jalan denganku?" tanya Kaoru tiba-tiba. Hino sampai terlonjak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Kaoru, lalu ia berusaha tetap stay cool.

"Hng, aku sih, terserah saja…" jawab Hino yang sedang menyembunyikan muka merahnya.

"Benar nih?" tanya Kaoru dengan nada naik (kaget+senang gitu).

"I… Iya…" jawab Hino pelan. Kaoru pun langsung berpose senang.

"Aneh! Ini aneh! Aku baru saja mengenali Hitachiin beberapa hari belakangan ini, namun Hitachiin sudah mengajakku jalan-jalan dengannya?' pikir Hino kalut. Tiba-tiba Kaoru teringat sesuatu. 'Astaga!' batin Kaoru.

"Eh… Ano… Hino-san… Kau kelas 2, yah?" tanya Kaoru.

"Iya," jawab Hino singkat. *Ctaar!*

Sebuah petir seperti menyambar Kaoru. 'Dia lebih tua setahun dariku! Juga dari Hikaru! Dia sudah kelas 2, aku baru kelas 1! Dan dengan entengnya aku memanggilnya "dia", bukan kakak! Astaga! Itu kan, tidak sopan! Udah gitu, pake acara ngajak jalan-jalan bareng lagi!' pikir Kaoru kalut dan berteriak sambil panik gaje (di dalam pikirannya).

"Ma-maaf! Aku kurang sopan padamu! Aku baru sadar, kau setahun lebih tua dariku. Harusnya kupanggil kakak!" seru Kaoru tiba-tiba. Hino, _blushing_ setelah mendengar perkataan Kaoru.

"Er~ Taka pa, kok… panggil Hino seperti biasa juga sudah baik…" jawab Hino salting.

"Kalau gitu, kau akan kupanggil "Kakak"! Atau kupanggil "Senpai" saja? Panggil dengan embel-embel "San"? Atau lebih baik yang kayak gimana dong?" Kaoru panik sendiri.

"Panggil Hino-san sudah cukup, kok, Hitachiin," ujar Hino.

"Baiklah! Hino-san! Eiits, jangan panggil Hitachiin… Panggil saja "Kaoru"," terang Kaoru sambil meniru gaya narsis Raja. 'Kaoru plagiat gayaku!' teriak Raja di dalam hatinya yang terdalam. Hino melongo melihat gaya narsis Kaoru (aslinya gaya Tamaki yang ditiru Kaoru). Ia pun membenamkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Uffh… fufufufu…" Hino berusaha menahan tawa karena lucu melihat gaya narsis Kaoru. Muka Kaoru pun memerah karena ia diketawaiin oleh senior yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari ini.

"Hi-Hino-san! Jangan ketawa, dong! Emangnya lucu yah?" tanya Kaoru dengan semburat merah merona diwajahnya. "Fufufufu… Hahahaha… Lu-lucu sekali!" tawa Hino pecah. Kaoru masih dengan _blushing face_ nya karena malu diketawaiin Hino. Kaoru pun melirik ke arah Hino. Ia melihat wajah Hino yang tertawa sangatlah menggemaskan.

"Hino-san, kamu kawaii banget, yah…" gumam Kaoru. Kali ini Hino jadi salting karena dibilang "Kawaii" sama Kaoru.

"Ergh?" tanya Hino kaku.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat cewek manis dengan tawanya yang lucu seperti senpai, lho," Kaoru mulai menggombali Hino. Hino makin tambah salting dengan _blushing face_ yang makin menjadi-jadi.

"Kaoru!" bantah Hino. Saat sedang dekat-dekatnya, tiba-tiba teman Hino Kahoko, Tsuchiura Ryotaro, Ren Tsukimori, dan Kazuki Hihara, datang.

Tiba-tiba, Haruhi yang ikut-ikutan mengawasi, kaget, melihat satu sosok yang dikenalnya diantara 3 sosok yang datang.

'Heh? I-itu kan…' batin Haruhi.

TBC

...

Maaf yah kalo fict ini gaje, ooc, dll. Well, itu buatnya udah berminggu-minggu, sebenarnya mau nge-post dari minggu lalu, Cuma aku ga bisa karena ulangan beruntun di minggu itu... saya juga bakal berusaha update secepat mungkin...

Oya, don't forget to review this fict. Sankyu~!


End file.
